


evil au sylnan

by Sphylor



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphylor/pseuds/Sphylor
Summary: i wrote this a while back. just finished it off and neatened it up a tad.
Kudos: 18





	evil au sylnan

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while back. just finished it off and neatened it up a tad.

Candles flickered in their holders, casting distorted shadows across the roughly hewn stone walls. The steady dripping of water was slowly turning the walls green. In the middle of the room there were two cloaked figures. One was kneeling on the floor, looking down. His hood fell across his back, revealing a stylish white hat and a pair of pointed ears. The other stood with his back to the first man, his hood covering his face in a dark shadow.

"Well, this is most unfortunate," the latter said, his voice was deadly and sinister, "After all, you are my right hand man, my most capable follower,"  
"I'm sorry, sir," the kneeling man's voice remained quite calm but there was an edge of fear to it, "someone among our ranks must have tipped them off. They knew that we were coming from the east, we were ambushed, we barely-"  
"Find the one who leaked the information," he declared sharply, "bring them to me, dead or alive. We can't have the king knowing about all of our… proceedings,"  
"Yes, of course sir." The man kneeling stood up and made to leave.  
"One more thing, Sylnan, your brother is paying a visit, is he not? Bring him to me, preferably alive. I need to speak to him,"  
"Of course, father." A look of twisted pleasure filled Sylnan's face as he turned and exited.

As he left, the hooded man turned around and lowered his hood. His face was once very handsome but now it looked hollow, almost gaunt. Pointed ears stuck out from his long, blond hair. His purple eyes glinted with malice as he looked back on his son. A small smile played across his face.

_"The old fool fell for it"_ Sylnan thought to himself as he marched down the disorienting maze of corridors and passageways. He let his feet guide him as his mind swam with thoughts about his next moves. Everytime he passed people they stopped talking and waited until he had passed to chitter frantic messages in thieves cant. Sylnan didn't mind the whispers he left in his wake, their fear made them easier to control and manipulate.

Eventually he reached a small door; a short goblin-like creature sat behind a desk, tossing a dagger up in the air and catching it perfectly each time. As Sylnan approached his ears perked up and he looked attentive.  
"My my, look who it is, Sylnan Vengolor" the creature took a mock bow, "what brings you to this side of the wharf?"  
"Just running some errands," he put a delicate stress on the last word.  
"I see, looking for anyone in particular?"  
"Well if you happen to see Jacquot send him my way. He'll know where to go," as he was saying this, Sylnan slid a gold piece across the desk casually. The creature's eyes lit up and he greedily snatched the gold from the desk.  
"Poor bastard," he cackled as he pocketed the gold and leapt from his chair to open the door.

As it swung open Sylnan was greeted with the foul miasma of rotting seaweed and despair. The Great King's wharf; a once bustling city filled with exotic tradespeople and vibrant colour slowly falling into desolation. The door led to a narrow alleyway on the edge of the wharf. From here he could just about see the masts of ships in the dock, rising like bare trees in a forest. Looking back on the door, Sylnan watched as it slowly swung shut and blended in with the dilapidated wall, hiding any trace that it was ever there. A few rats scurried along the edge of the walkway, squeaking wildly. Sylnan tilted his hat down and edged out of the alleyway.


End file.
